This invention relates to a rolling foot-powered apparatus which is mounted for movement on conventional rollers and more specifically, to a rolling foot-powered apparatus comprising at least a movable assembly that is supported on a stationary assembly, which in turn is provided with means for supporting the rollers of the rolling foot-powered apparatus, and at least a motion-conversion mechanism or alternatively a retractable motion-conversion mechanism. Namely, there is provided a rolling foot-powered apparatus, which includes a motion-conversion mechanism that is designed so as to be operative to convert the linear motion of a movable assembly or alternatively the oscillating motion of a movable assembly into the continuous circular motion of a rotatable shaft. This continuous circular motion in turn is transferred to the rotating roller, or alternatively is transferred into a continuous circular motion directly to the rotating rollers. The rotating motion of the rotatable rollers is operative for purposes of imparting a continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus. Motion is imparted to the movable assembly of the rolling foot-powered apparatus by gravitational force that is generated by a human body, or alternatively by dynamic thrust force that it generated by means of the human foot, and which is applied to the movable assembly of the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
It has long been known in the prior art to provide rolling foot-powered apparatus embodying different types of construction such as, for example, a rolling blade, a rolling skate, rolling scooter, rolling toy vehicle and rolling boards, that employ the dynamic thrust of one human foot against the ground while the other foot rides on the rolling foot-powered apparatus, such apparatus being capable of providing different kinds of performance. It is also known in the prior art to provide in such rolling foot-powered motion-conversion mechanisms embodying different types of construction that are capable of providing different kinds of performance. A prior art form of a rolling foot-apparatus embodying such a motion-conversion mechanism suitable for use in a variety of different type of applications is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,975, which issued on May 26, 1987. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,975 is directed to a hand-powered toy vehicle, which embodies a motion-conversion mechanism that is designed to convert the oscillating motion of a hand-operated lever into a continuous circular motion, which in turn is suitable for use for purposes of imparting rotation to a power output wheel assembly. In accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,975, the motion-conversion mechanism thereof is characterized in that two externally-toothed gears, a drive gear and a driven gear are provided, with the driven gear being mounted permanently to the axis of a wheel assembly and with the drive gear being rotatably mounted on the axis of the same aforementioned wheel assembly. These two gears i.e., the drive gear and the driven gear, mesh with one another with the assistance of a spring. The hand-powered toy vehicle to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,6677,975 is defected is operable by means of a hand lever that is cooperatively associated with ratchet means in order so as to thereby engage the drive gear, which in turn engages the driven gear when the lever is moved in a forward direction.
Another prior art form of rolling foot-powered apparatus suitable for use in a variety of different types of applications is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,265, which issued on Apr. 14, 1987. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,265 is directed to a convertible skate, comprising a shoe assembly under which there is attached a rear two wheel truck assembly with steering capabilities a and front single wheel truck assembly that is pivotally mounted for movement about a vertical axis. This convertible skate is designed to be powered by means of the thrust force of a human foot.
Although rolling foot-powered apparatus embodying motion conversion mechanisms, which have been constructed in accordance with the teachings of the prior art such as those set forth, for example, in of the aforementioned patents, are capable of providing adequate performance in converting a linear motion, or alternatively oscillating motion produced by the dynamic output of a human foot, into continuous circular motion, a need has nevertheless been evidenced for improvements to be made thereto.
One such improvement which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire to be able to provide a rolling foot-powered apparatus with a motion-conversion mechanism, which is operative for the purpose of maximizing the speed that is capable of being provided by a human being.
Another such improvement, which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire to be able to utilize the weight of a human body to impart continuous linear motion to a rolling foot-powered apparatus.
Still a further such improvement, which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire to be able to utilize the dynamic thrust of a human foot used to impart continuous linear motion to a rolling foot-powered.
Another such improvement, which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire need to be able to utilize the linear vertical motion of a human foot to impart continuous linear motion to a rolling foot-powered apparatus.
Still another such improvement, which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire to be able to utilize relatively linear horizontal motion of a human foot to impart continuous linear motion to a rolling foot-powered apparatus.
Another such improvement, which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire to be able to utilize the forward oscillating motion of a human foot to impart continuous linear motion to a rolling foot-powered apparatus.
Still one more such improvement, which is deemed to be needed with regard thereto, resides in the desire to be able to utilize the backwards oscillating motion of a human foot to impart continuous linear motion to a rolling foot-powered apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion-conversion mechanism for use in a rolling foot-powered apparatus suitable for purposes of maximizing that is capable of being produced by a human being.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion-conversion mechanism which is particularly suited for use in a rolling foot-powered apparatus that is characterized in that it is possible therewith to convert the gravitational forces of the human body into linear motion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof converts vertical linear motion into a continuous circular motion, which is suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof converts dynamic linear relatively horizontal motion into continuous circular motion, which is suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof converts a backwards oscillating motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof converts the forward oscillating motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention to provide a new improved rolling foot apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism converts a angular forward oscillating motion of a human foot into continues circular motion suited to thrust the rolling apparatus into continues linear motion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof is of the a retractable type, converting linear motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention to provide is a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof converts the angular backwards oscillating motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion of the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof is of the retractable type, converting an oscillating motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof and the retraction mechanism are independent of each other, converting a linear motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new improved rolling foot-powered apparatus wherein the motion-conversion mechanism thereof and the retraction mechanism are independent of each other, converting an oscillating motion of a human foot into continuous circular motion suited to impart continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a motion-conversion mechanism or alternatively a retractable motion-conversion mechanism, which is particularly suited for use with rolling foot-powered apparatus of the type that includes at least a movable assembly and a stationary assembly the letter being supported for movement on rotating rollers, and when so employed is operative to convert the linear motion of the movable assembly or alternatively oscillating motion of the movable assembly into continuous circular motion which is suitable for use for the purposes of imparting rotation to the rollers of the rolling foot-powered apparatus. More specifically, the rolling foot-powered apparatus with which the subject motion-conversion mechanism or alternatively the retractable motion-conversion mechanism is particularly suited for use, embodies at least a linearly moving assembly or alternatively an oscillating movable assembly, and a stationary assembly that is supported for movement on rotatable rollers. Moreover, the linear moving assembly or alternatively the oscillating movable assembly and the stationary assembly of the rolling foot-powered apparatus, which is supported on rollers for movement are cooperatively associated one with another such that the linear moving assembly or alternatively the oscillating movable assembly is capable of being made to undergo vertical or horizontal linear motion about a predefinable point or alternatively an oscillating motion about a predefinable pivot point in a semicircular path about the stationary assembly. Motion is imparted to the linearly moving assembly or alternatively the oscillating movable assemblies by virtue of the forces produced either by the gravitational forces of the human body or alternatively by the dynamic thrust of a human foot. The subject motion-conversion mechanism or alternatively the retractable motion-conversion mechanism includes one or more circular either externally or alternatively internally teethed segments, one or more rack-like straight teethed segments which are part of the movable assembly, one or more rotatable shafts or alternatively fixedly mounted shafts, one or more circular rotatable teethed gears, and one or more free-wheel or alternatively ratchet mechanisms, with the free-wheel or ratchet mechanisms being partially mounted on the rotatable shafts and partially on the circular gears, or alternatively partially mounted on the circular gears and partially on the rotating rollers that are part of the stationary assembly, and on which the rolling foot-powered apparatus is supported for movement. As such, the subject motion-conversion mechanism or alternatively the retractable motion-conversion mechanism is operative to convert the linear motion of the movable assembly or alternatively the oscillating motion of the movable assembly into continuous circular motion of the rotatable rollers through a the rotatable shaft or alternatively the rotatable rollers, with rotation of the rollers being employed for purposes of imparting continuous linear motion to the rolling foot-powered apparatus.